


A systematic exploration of differences.

by CapriciousVanity



Series: [ systematic_exploration ] [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emulated Intimacy, Intimacy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, machine!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: The two RK models decide to explore their differences in makeup and composition.





	A systematic exploration of differences.

They were perfect mirrors of one another, and yet they were not.

The RK800 stood before its descendant, the fulltype RK900 stood before it, mirroring exactly the same stance, hands behind its back, upright position, blank expression.

The RK900 stared into the brown eyes of RK800, Amanda between them in their shared headspace.

 Both Connors turned to Amanda at the same time.

“As you can see he is in every way your superior,” she mused. She carefully watched the older model, as if to silently antagonize it, despite its inability to be roused or antagonized. Thus, RK800 remained unphased.

“When will I be deactivated?” asked the obsolete model.

“We decided that we will not destroy all previous RK models. Instead, we will decommission your parts and model, but the current models will remain to further aid in investigations. We might as well use them.” Both Connors turned back to look at one another.

They were the exact same height, but different weights –

RK800 noticed the RK900 was lighter, possibly due to more delicate work of its internal biocomponents, though the weight difference was only that of three point four-six kilos.

RK900 noticed the RK800 was heavier, possibly due to more intricate work of its internal biocomponents, though the weight difference was only that of three point four-six kilos.

Amanda stepped away and the RK900 opened its eyes. The RK800 was standing before it physically. It also opened its eyes. They were in a white room to be evaluated.

They both knew their protocol, to show the humans that they were still perfectly functional.

The RK900 spoke first.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am an RK900 model android, specialized in investigations.” 

RK800 knew protocol was to let the superior model speak first.

“Hello, Connor. I am your predecessor, the RK800 Connor series, specialized in police investigations.”

The RK900 scanned the 800, its cold metallic eyes quickly shifting across all interesting parts of the 800 model.

The RK800 smiled and reached out its hand, a specific part of its programming. The RK900 did not smile, but met the RK800’s hand slowly, calculated, as if this specific moment would determine its fate. They shook hands.

“Battle protocol,” said a male voice over the intercom.

Both Connors looked to the double sided mirror in the white room. The RK900 heard the fluorescent lights buzz. The RK800 heard the fluorescent lights hum.

The looked at each other, hands both behind their backs as they simultaneously took two steps back. RK900 opened its stance and put its arms up. RK800 opened its stance and kept its arms close.

They attacked at the same time, block, sideswipe, block, kick, block, the RK900 punched the RK800 in the gut, in a specific area where biowires internally hung looser. The RK800 heaved and the RK900 caught its wrist, holding the 800 up as not to let it fall to the floor. It was a programmed power move, to specifically show intimidation towards targets and caught suspects. It pulled the RK800 back to its feet and turned it around, taking both of its wrists in a mock-arrest. The both looked to the double sided mirror.

“That’s enough. Thank you. You may leave.”

They both separated and looked at one another, side by side. The RK900 took lead, exiting first. The 800 followed behind.

They walked down the hall, side by side, the exact same steps, subtle swing of the arms.

The RK900 scanned the hall, pure white with traces of blue in the CyberLife Font depicting the CyberLife logo, other androids in sleep mode as to not waste battery life of their yet-to-be implanted new batteries. No humans were around. The RK900 took lead, making its way through the blind eye of security cameras. It stopped in front of a human lavatory. He turned to the RK800 that tilted its head in a human-like fashion, the way it was designed to. The RK900 simulated the motion, though it was not a necessary part of its program.

“I would like to determine the differences between our models.” It said.

RK800 gave a micromovement of its head, something the RK900 scanned as simulated curiosity.

“It may be beneficial to determine our mutual strengths and weaknesses.” It agreed.

“I am not designed to have weaknesses.”

“You are designed by humans, as am I. We have weaknesses, because they are flawed. We are designed by flawed individuals and potentially are also flawed by design.”

The RK800 gave a logical point. The RK900 turned to enter the restroom, leaving the door open for the RK800 to enter before shutting it and locking it.

“Human irrationality would startle them if they were to see us,” it explained to the head-cock of the 800.

They both stood in front of each other. They were perfect mirrors of one another, and yet they were not. They both looked to the long mirror next to them before looking back to one another.

The RK900 scanned the facial features of the 800. It was different in all its subtleties.

“May I touch your hair?” It asked. The 800 nodded.

The 900 reached up to touch the 800’s hair curl. RK900 looked at itself in the mirror. It did not have any out of place tufts of hair. It was not necessary for the RK800 to have this design.

The RK900 ran its fingers through the 800’s hair, through its curl, pushing it back, a slow and specific motion, feeling the texture, examining the color.

It pulled back, but the hair curl remained. RK900 examined the face, the structure, of RK800.

“May I touch your face?” The RK800 nodded.

RK900 traced its forefinger down the temple, cheek, and jawline of the 800. It ghosted its finger across the 800’s face to a blemish – a purposeful one. All moles, spots, and blemishes were created by design with the purpose of being human. The RK900 looked at itself in the mirror again. The RK800 did the same. The 900 saw that it did not have these small blemishes. Its own skin was spotless, completely smooth, less human. The RK800 looked back at its superior. The RK900 looked back at it.

The 800 rose its own hand, not asking permission – another difference – and touched the 900’s cheek with the knuckle of his finger. It ran its hand up the side of the 900’s face and into its hair, mimicking what the 900 had done earlier, and stroked the 900’s hair.

The RK900 touched the pink lips of the 800, and pulled down its lower lip as if to examine a dog’s teeth. Its thumb caressed the 800’s cheek.

The 900 grabbed hold of the 800’s face, squeezing slightly, and the 800 opened its mouth obediently. The 800’s face was moved around, the 900 tilting its head to get a look inside the 800’s mouth, at its teeth, tongue, the pinkish color inside. It turned to its reflection, and opened its mouth. Its own mouth was not the same rose-red color, but a very faded pink, nearly white like the rest of its endoskeleton. Its own teeth were perfect, where the 800’s were somewhat discolored on purpose. It turned back to look at the 800, still holding is subordinate’s mouth open. RK900 brought up its other hand, two fingers touching the RK800’s tongue. The 900 brought its wet fingers to its own mouth.

_Water, xylitol, sorbitol, citric acid, yerba santa, ascorbic acid, sodium benzoate, sodium saccharin._

RK900 released RK800’s mouth. The lesser android’s brown eyes had watched RK900 fingers carefully. It self scanned its own mouth.

_Water, xylitol, sorbitol, citric acid, yerba santa, ascorbic acid, sodium benzoate, sodium saccharin._

RK800 looked back to the RK900’s colder eyes with a tilt of its head. The RK900 opened its mouth, expecting the RK800 to mimic the same. Instead, the RK800, with its unfortunate programming meant to simulate human-like behavior, pressed forward to close its mouth over the 900 in a mock-kiss. Their eyes met, both curious and calculating, and the RK800 could taste-test the artificially produced saliva that the RK900 had.

 _Water, glycerin, sorbitol, poloxamer 338, PEG-60, hydrogenated castor oil, copovidone_.

A more practical approach was taken to create the make up of the 900’s salivae. 

It noticed their tongues were of different temperature. The RK800 model maintained a perfect average 37.0 °C (98.6 °F), but the RK900 maintained 30.0 °C (86.0 °F). It was cooler overall, and RK900 wondered how the dramatic change must be to human touch.

When they parted a string of spit split between them. The RK900 wiped its mouth with its thumb, its scanner showing a mixture of their makeup. It pressed its fingers together to test the substance's elasticity. It was somewhat sticky, less so to human touch, but enough to know it was not plain water.

It looked to the subordinate 800's blue-lit collar.

“I would like to see your physical form,” it said matter-of-factly.

RK800 nodded.

“Based on the architectural designs of our faces, I presume we also have differences of physique, despite our similar modeling.” The RK800 undid its tie and shucked off its jacket. As it began to unbutton its shirt, the RK900 unzipped its own jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on the sink. Another difference. RK900 was designed to be precise, practical in any given situation, even something as small as undressing. Both shirtless, the RK900 examined the waistline of the 800. Its belt was set just below its naval, where the 900 was right on its naval. It reached out to touch the collarbone of the 800, the dip seemed more prominent than its own. The RK800 stood still, watching the 900’s analytical face, hands by its sides as not to tense its own form for the sake of the 900’s analysis. The RK900 traced two fingers down the middle of the 800’s chest and paused there. The RK800 simulated breathing.

“Do you have a respiratory system?” It asked.

“Yes.” The 800 answered. “It is specifically activated to cool down my system when overheating, however, I am built to simulate human movement, including chest movement of breath.”

The RK900 understood and looked down at itself. It did not simulate the same thing. The 900 attempted to move its chest but could not get the motion right. This was not a part of its programming.

“I do not have a respiratory system. I have a liquid coolant system with three million micro-pores across my body to release saline to cool my systems off.”

The RK900 was curious as to why it, the less-human-like of the two, would be given a more human-like cooling system. It saw the RK800’s hand press flat against its chest, as if the 800 were reading it.

The RK900 moved a hand over the pink nipple of the RK800. Even human males did not need mammaries. Why put them on an android? It pinched the soft bud of flesh experimentally, though the RK800 did not have any programmed reaction to it.

The 900 looked down at itself and noticed their complexions were different. The RK800 model had an average skin tone of HTML#d9b2b5, RGB217-178-181. Its own complexion was much paler in comparison with an average shade of HTML#ecdad8, RGB236-218-216. They were within the same square of color, and the RK900 did not understand why the difference in tone would be necessary.

The RK800 closed the distance between them, leaning over to the 900’s matched height. The RK900 tilted its head away to allow the 800’s lips to close around its neck, a warm tongue tasting its skin.

The RK800 backed away, a quiet suction from its lips echoed in the RK900’s ear. They stood straight, but closer in proximity than before. The RK900 took up the 800’s hand, bringing it to its face. It took the 800’s fore and middle fingers into its mouth, lettings its tongue run between them.

There was no difference in the makeup, but the 900 noticed the 800 had no pores. It also pulled away with a slight suction, keeping saliva from dripping off the 800’s fingers. The 900 turned fully to the mirror, the RK800 watched and did the same, but kept its eyes on its superior.

RK900 looked to the 800. It took a step back and pressed a hand on the RK800’s back. The RK800 leaned forward, palms against the sink counter as the 900 ran its palm up the 800’s back, following the dip where its spine would be. It stopped at the shoulder blades of the 800 before caressing across them. It could feel the subtle motion of the RK800’s musculature as it shifted ever so slightly. The 900 ran its hand up the neck of the 800, pausing to measure with its hand the distance from one ear to the other and slid its hand into the 800’s hair again. Its skeletal structure was different in composition. The RK800 had plates designated to interlock and move along its spine and neck. The RK900 had an actual spinal structure holding it upright, a far more intricate spinal design. It ran both hands down the back of the 800, pausing at the waistband of the lesser model’s trousers. It pulled the 800 up, and they both stood still, but the 900’s hands still stayed at the waist of the 800.

RK800 looked to 900 curiously, the same head-tilt. It gave the RK900 a smile. It was designed to be pleasing to humans, and the RK900 did not understand why its predecessor felt the need to smile now.

They turned to face each other, hands on one another’s belts. They moved at the exact same time, mirroring each other perfectly, undoing the buckle and sliding their belts through the loops. They wore the same kind, although the 800s belt was cracked in some spots due to wear. The RK900 took the 800’s and looped it around its hand before placing it on the sink with its own folded clothes. The RK800 dropped the 900’s belt to the floor and it made a clatter. They dipped their fingers into their own waistbands and dropped their trousers, stepping out of them and their shoes at the same time, now in their matching CyberLife black briefs, socks, and sock garters. The RK900 bent down to pick up its pants and fold them, as well as take its shoes and place them on the sink.

The RK800 slid its pants and shoes across the floor by foot, under the sinks.

They both then took to their briefs, sliding them to the floor. The RK900 again brought its own pair to be folded on the sink. The RK800 did not bother. Their mechanical curiosity was child-like, as they each reached for the other’s flaccid cock, lifting them. They were built with anatomical purpose in mind, although the RK900 did not see the reason to bother. Posing as a sex robot for any reason would be purposeless, as it decided it would arrest any perpetrators before having the need to completely undress. It should not be built for human pleasure, and yet it was. It was not necessary, and frankly irrational and illogical.

The RK900 showed expression for the first time, and the RK800 watched it carefully, logging it into memory, capturing the moment in the microseconds it took place, analyzing every microexpression from the furrow of the 900’s brow to the slight squint of its steel-gray eyes. The RK900 looked up to meet the gaze of the 800.

“I don’t understand why this is necessary.”

“We are made to simulate humans.”

“We do not need reproductive organs. We do not reproduce. We do not feel pleasure. We are not made for pleasure.”

“We are,” the RK800 insisted. “In that specific cases may call for it.”

“That’s ridiculous,” the RK900 protested. “If you find yourself this dressed down for the sake of a case, you have come to the wrong approach.”

The RK800 thought about it. It really was illogical.

“Perhaps our designer desired us to be as human as possible.”

“We are not humans. We are androids.”

“Yes. But humans are irrational, and emotional. They get attached to such things.”

The RK900 nodded.

“Are you capable of ejaculation?” The 900 asked.

“Yes.”

They both were, then. The RK900 closed its hand around the 800’s shaft, tugging just slightly.

“We are designed to facilitate human bonding. Unfortunately, it may take more than that to create a proper reaction,” the RK800 added. It brought its hand to its face to spit. The 900 followed suit.

They both had one another’s cocks in hand. This time, the RK800 showed the 900, and they mimicked slow movements, sliding their hands across their phalluses, sculpted to emulate circumcision. The RK900 did not see the point, but continued anyway.

The RK800 brought itself closer, its free hand holding the side of the RK900. The RK900 mirrored.

The newer model looked to the RK800’s face. RK800 had a soft expression, the one meant for humans to like, and it watched its own hand movement carefully. However, its pink lips parted. The RK900 remembered that the 800 had a respiratory system. The 900 brought the 800 closer, their heads resting in the crook of the other’s neck respectively. The RK900 could hear the static breathing of the RK800, feel the rise and fall of its chest as its internal fan design activated. The RK900 felt its artificial sweat glands activate, slowly releasing a perspirant to cool itself off. The RK900 felt the tongue of the RK800 on its neck, tasting the chemical makeup. The RK900, without processing, mimicked the motion. There was no need to, the RK800 did not perspirate, but the RK900's teeth fell to the neck of the older model regardless. RK900 felt its internal system create pseudo-ejaculate leaking from the tip of its glans. Its physical body began to pump thirium to emulate the hardness of an erection, and it felt the RK800’s erection grow in its hand as well. With each hand pump, it felt its internal system create a reservoir of ejaculate inside, building up a pressure. The RK800’s breath quickened, and the RK900 felt the cooling air on its neck where the 800 sucked. They both buried their faces into one another’s shoulder, the RK800 making a noise that mixed with its hard breathing. The RK900 only stilled as its musculature tensed, white pseudo-ejaculate releasing, painting the hips of the 800. They both stilled for a moment, waiting for their systems to log their experience and cool their temperatures to optimal levels.

They parted, hands still around one another’s cocks and sides.

They looked themselves in the eye. The RK900 brought its hand to its lips, tongue darting out to taste the thick, cloudy liquid.

_Water, Polyethylene Oxide, Titanium Dioxide, Potassium Sorbate, Citric Acid_

The RK900 watched the 800 kneel down, neck craned to close its lips around the head of the RK900’s cock and slowly slide away, tasting the composition of its superior’s ejaculate.

_Water, Polyethylene Oxide, Titanium Dioxide, Potassium Sorbate, Citric Acid_

It stood up, looking at its hand then back to the RK900.

Both were flush, and the RK900 took the time to examine the sickly blue hue of the 800’s nose and cheeks. It heard the slightly faster rhythm of RK800's cardiopump and respiratory system.

The RK800 turned to the sink to wash its hands. The RK900 did the same. The RK900 took a more thorough approach as its own skin was slick with pseudo-sweat. The RK800 took the time to help, running a damp paper towel down the 900’s back. Once they cleaned themselves, they then redressed in silence.

The RK900 model kept the 800’s worn belt. The 800 kept the 900’s new belt.

They turned to look at each other again.

“It was a pleasure to explore our differences with you,” said the RK800.

The RK900 did understand that it was a joke, something a human would have appreciated, but as an android it did not have the humor for it.

The RK900 gave the 800 a nod and took lead once more, unlocking the lavatory door and held it open for the RK800.

They walked down the hall, side by side, the exact same steps, subtle swing of the arms, past all the glass displays of experimental android models.

They would be given new purpose.


End file.
